Suzaku Heartnet
Suzaku Heartnet is the youngest son of Kaien Mori and Selina Heartnet. He is a twin, with his older sister Haruka Heartnet. He is a protagonist in the third Kaida novel, Kaida: Generations. He is introduced into the story at the time of his birth until the time skip where he, and his siblings, live in the human world under their father's orders. He currently, is the only character who continually uses two Kenta simultaneously in the entire series. Appearance Shizuku's appearance often is very dark clothing -- mostly black. Very seldom does Shizuku like to wear bright clothing. As a child, his favorite color was dark blue but as he grew older, he grew into liking black for night-time missions. Of all the Heartnet children, Shizuku has the darkest hair -- a deep chocolate brown -- that is very thin and falls in front of his eyes and mostly is parted to his left. He has a very light skin tone and his eyes are the same color brown as his mother. Shizuku, along with all his siblings, does not wear the traditional Kaidan uniform. Instead, his usual "uniform" consists of a black T-shirt tucked into black pants. He wears high black boots that reach his knees and wears two black half gloves. His trademark uniform also consists of a long-sleeved, black trench coat that reaches his ankles and has a high collar. When at school, he typically wears black pants with a white dress shirt. Personality At first glance, it appears that Shizuku is a very cold-hearted person who doesn't care about peoples feelings or cares about what others think of him. Often mistaken for his appearance, Shizuku is rather shy around people he doesn't know. He is a very quiet person who doesn't like to stand out. While he really doesn't care what people think about him, he does care if he has hurt someone's feelings. He gets along well with his twin sister, Haruka and it is often Haruka who teases him about making friends. Those people he does make friends with he cares very deeply about. However, against spirits, Shizuku's personality completely changes and he will mercilessly kill spirits without a second thought, especially if his friends are in danger. He gets along well with his older siblings, but being the youngest, he is often teased -- often being called a "Mama's boy" because of his extremely close relationship with his mother. Powers *'Advance Healing Powers': Most of Suzaku's healing abilities are a direct result of his immense Spirit Energy. Like most Kaida, Suzaku heals at an increased rate and is exceptional at using healing Kekkai. *'Spell Casting:' Though it isn't seen often, Suzaku is a very capable spell caster. Often, opponents don't see Suzaku draw or say incantations until they are already activated. *'Maboroshi:' One of Suzaku's greatest talents is his speed. At his age, he can challenge even high level Colonel's and often, if he doesn't win, he comes very close. Of the four siblings, Suzaku is the fastest and often challenges Juri to races in which he usually wins. *'Spirit Energy:' Suzaku, along with the three of his siblings, all have incredibly high Spirit Energy due to their Pureblood status. However, of all the siblings, Suzaku has the highest Spirit Energy and this is seen in his golden ring on his left ring finger. Suzaku has an incredible ability to control his Spirit Energy, even completely mask it -- something that is difficult for even the highest Kaida to perform. Often, Suzaku doesn't need to rely on his Kenta because of his immense Spirit Energy. Suzaku has a special ability, unique to only him, that allows him to completely control his Spirit Energy as if were a weapon like the wind. When he activates this ability, his eyes turn red around his pupils and he can control his Spirit Energy. Suzaku's Spirit Energy is black with purple tints, in contrast to his sister's silver Spirit Energy.� Kenta Arcabus and Oracion *'First Form:' Suzaku is the only character in the entire Kaida Series that is able to constantly use two Kenta simultaneously. He only uses his swords if his Spirit Energy attacks and Kekkai won't work on a spirit or if his siblings are asking for a simultaneous attack between the four of them. Suzaku doesn't appear to favor one sword over the other and uses both swords when he attacks. They both appear completely different from each other but both fit into black sheaths that Suzaku prefers to keep strapped to his back. One sword is black with a devil-ish design where the guard is and the other is much wider and red. Most of the time, Suzaku keeps the slightly longer black blade in his left hand because it's slightly longer and with him being naturally left handed, he has more precision with the smaller blade. The red blade, Oracion, makes up for strength rather than precision. Kaida120.png|Suzaku's Spirit Energy Color Model Kaida118.jpg|Arcabus Kaida119.jpg|Oracion SwordArtOnline03.jpg|Jacket Model for Suzaku Category:Characters Category:Kaida